Un Mega encuentro inesperado
by princessdreamsmarik
Summary: Un joven egipcio y otros personajes entran en un universo diferente al suyo,conocen nuevos amigos y nuevos enemigos,los enemigos impediran que ellos vuelvan a su mundo por lo que necesitaran la ayuda de Sonic y los demas para volver a su planeta,aunque sea arriesgado. Pesimo summary,perdon uU
1. Chapter 1:Un nuevo mundo

Hola este es mi 1º fic de Sonic y Yugioh asi que disfrutenlo

Los personajes de sonic no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Yuji Naka y Malik es de Kazuki Takahashi.

Un mega encuentro inesperado

Chapter 1: La llegada al planeta Mobius

Mientras en la escuela todo era muy aburrido no habia nada que hacer todo estaba muy silencioso hasta que en una clase unos jóvenes estaban jugando cartas y otros estaban mirando.

-Chicos esto es una perdida de tiempo-Dijo Malik

-Pues para mi si-Dijo Ducke

-¡Pues para mi no!-Dijo muy enojado Ryou

-A veces aburres albino-Dijo Malik despreocupado

Joey estaba jugando un juego de cartas contra Yugi y siempre perdia.

-¡No puede ser me ganaste!-Grito Joey

-Claro que si Joey-Dijo Yugi feliz

De repente llego Kaiba para burlarse de Joey por perder en el duelo de cartas contra Yugi.

-Sos un duelista perdedor Wheeler-Le dijo Kaiba a Joey.

-¡Cállate niño rico!-Le dijo Joey muy furioso.

-Oblígame a callarme-Le amenazo.

-Ya veras te voy a-Aprieta sus puños.

-Joey calma-Dijo Yugi separándolos

-Si Joey cálmate-Le dijo Tea.

-Ok, me calmare pero para la próxima no se salvara-Dijo el rubio apretando su puño mientras salía fuego de sus ojos

Kaiba se ríe y se va de la escena

-Chicos ya me voy los veo luego-Malik sale de la escena.

En el centro comercial de Domino Malik vio un juego muy extraño que le llamo mucho la atención.

-¿Mmmm y ese juego?-Malik ve el contenido-Debe ser nuevo, lo probare-Se compra el juego y sale de la tienda de juegos.

Al llegar a casa pone el juego en su WII y empieza a jugarlo toda la noche hasta que apareció un misterioso portal que termina llevándoselo a al planeta grito muy horrorizado y entonces dijo:

¡¿Adonde me lleva ese portal?-El portal lo lleva a Mobius.

Malik despierta en Green Hilll, le dolía mucho la cabeza y no podía creerlo vio todo su cuerpo, era un erizo y vio que tenia unos brazaletes egipcios en todo el cuerpo

-¡¿Que son estos brazaletes egipcios?-Exclamo muy sorprendido y sobresaltado y de repente un robot de Eggman aparece de repente.

-¡Que rayos es eso!-Grito muy sobresaltado

-Escúchame apestoso erizo egipcio ese es un robot que cree yo soy el -Dice el científico muy orgulloso.

-Oye idiota no me digas apestoso, no doy tanto asco…..¿O si?...-Malik se olfateo el brazo y se tapo la nariz del asco- Agh debí bañarme desde ayer, pero no importa ¿Enserio sos científico? Pareces viejo-Dijo el egipcio burlón

-¿¡Cómo me llamaste erizo apestoso!?-Dijo muy furioso Eggman

-Viejo-Le dijo Marik burlándose

-¡Se acabo!-Se arto Eggman.

Eggman activa uno de sus robots más poderosos y lastima a Malik en la pierna, Malik grito del dolor, decide correr, se oculta en una piedra, el brazo del robot iba golpear la roca haciendo que Malik lanzara un grito pero llega Sonic para salvarlo y Sonic destruye el robot de Eggman.

-¡No estoy derrotado Sonic!-Le dice furioso mientras se iba.

Malik sale del escondite cuando ve a aquel erizo de color azul asombrado por lo que hizo, el azulito se presenta ante el

-Hola soy Sonic ¿y vos?-Le pregunta

-Yo soy Malik-Le responde

-Ehhh no te vi nunca por acá-Le dijo Sonic

-Es…..Algo difícil de explicar….-Dijo Malik nervioso

-Ven, voy a presentarte a los demás-Ambos se teletransportan con un Chaos Control pero….

-¿De donde sacaste esa gema?-Le pregunto el egipcio

-Es una Chaos Emerald-Le contesto el azulado

-Oh….-Hubo un silencio incomodo pero Malik lo rompió sonrojado-¿Nos vamos?-El azulado asintió y salieron teletransportados

Al llegar se toparon con una Amy Rose enojada con Sonic.

-¿¡Sonic donde estabas tenemos una cita muy importante lo recuerdas!?-Le dice Amy muy furiosa.

-Cal-calma Amy solo ayude a un amigo nuevo-Le dice Sonic asustado,pero se calmo-Momento,¿Cita? No me acuerdo de haberte pedido una cita

-Baka, me dijiste que visitaríamos aquel paraíso de sueños hermosos-Le recordó la rosada

-Ahmmm….no me acuerdo de haberte dicho eso-Dijo un poco desinteresado

-Nunca te acuerdas….en fin será otro día….¿Ah?-La rosada ve a Malik-¿Y vos quien sos?

-Mi nombre es Malik señorita-Dijo el egipcio

La rosada ve al egipcio y empieza a inspeccionarlo de manera sospechosa

-O-oiga señorita ¿Qué esta haciendo?-Pregunto el egipcio sonrojado

-mmmm ¿De donde sos amigo? nunca te vi en este lugar

-Ya lo dije, es difícil de explicar-Dijo Malik sonrojado

Entonces fueron al taller de Tails, Malik se presento con todos y luego Sonic y sus amigos hicieron un plan.

-Al parecer el origen de Malik es sospechoso ¿Malik enserio no te acuerdas de donde sos?-Pregunto el zorrito

-No…-Dijo un poco cortante el egipcio

-¿Podemos confiar en el?-Dijo Desconfiado Knuckles

-Que falta de confianza tenes chico rojo-Dijo Malik un poco burlon mientras cierto Echidna se enojo un poco

-¡No me digas chico rojo Punk!-Dijo enojado

-¡Idiota, no soy ningún maldito Punk!- El egipcio se enojo por aquel insulto, no le gusta que le digan así

-Señor Knuckles no sea grosero con el nuevo-Dijo cierta conejita regañándolo

-Lo siento Cream-Se disculpo apenado, pero el y Malik se miraron con miradas asesinas

-Y bienvenido señor Ishtar -Dijo la conejita contenta

-Dime Malik por favor-Dijo el egipcio sonriente

-De acuerdo -Le sonrió

-Por cierto ¿Cómo viajamos? No tenemos nave para viajar al espacio, asi que-Malik cambio el tema, pero Tails le interrumpió

-De echo tenemos una-Dijo Tails apretando un botón rojo, apareciendo una nave, la que usaron para pelear contra los Metarex -Les presento al Blue Thyppon nuevo y mejorado

-¡Genial una nave espacial de verdad!-Grita emocionado Malik

-Que esperamos vamos-Dijo Sonic

-¡Siiii vamos!-Exclamaron todos muy felices.

Todos fueron a la nave pero no se dieron cuenta de que alguien los seguía.

-Jojojo, con que esos idiotas van al espacio ¿eh? Shadow, Rouge, sigámoslos-

De repente Ryou llego a la casa de Marik para buscarlo ya que tenían que hacer un proyecto de Biología muy pendiente.

-Malik estas hay-Dijo Ryou tocando la puerta-¿Malik?-Se pregunto.

Entonces La puerta se abrió sola y Ryou vio que Malik había desaparecido.

-¡M-Ma….MALIK!- Grito asustado al ver el televisor encendido y sin señal y al ver la ventana rota

Cierta chica egipcia escucho el grito de su amigo albino para ver que pasaba

-¿Qué sucede Ryou?¿Paso algo?-Dijo preocupada

-Marik, debo decirte algo, tu nii nii esta…..¡desaparecido!-Dijo el albino triste

-¿Q-que….QUEEEEEEEEE!?-Marik cae de rodillas en shock

Continuara…...


	2. Chapter 2:Problemas

Chapter 2: Problemas

Mientras tanto en el blue Thyppon todos estaban muy aburridos, Malik estaba practicando karate, Cream hacia postres y Cheese le ayudaba, Knuckles jugaba a las cartas contra Sonic, Amy se peinaba el pelo y Tails reparaba la nave hasta que vieron la 1° emerald chaos en un planeta

-Chicos encontré la emerald-Dijo Amy

-¿Donde esta?-Le pregunto Malik

-En ese planeta….-Le dijo Amy

-Muy bien vamos allá-Dijo Sonic

En el planeta los chicos se divieron en chicos y las chicas en chicas

-Este planeta da miedo-Dijo Sonic asustado

-Y-y que lo digas-Dijo espantado Malik, cuando cierto echidna le grita sobre su oreja, haciendo que el egipcio se sobresalte

-¿Qué pasa Punk?¿Sos un cobarde?-Dijo aquel echidna burlón

-¡Deja de decirme Punk chico rojo!-Malik se enojo de nuevo

-Je ¿Queres pelear?-Dijo apretando sus puños

-Con gusto-El egipcio sonrío y empezaron a pelear

En otra parte

Las chicas estaban buscando dicha Emeralds

-Jum, extraño a mi Sonic-Dijo una Amy triste

-Descuide , el es fuerte y junto con el encontraran la emer… ¿Ah?-La conejita vio a alguien tirado

-¿Qué pasa Cream?-Pregunto Amy mientras miraba una sombra que decide atacarlas

En otro lado

Malik ve la 1° emerald chaos en el suelo, la agarra pero Eggman se la arrebata y rie

-¡Devuelve eso!-Le dijo Sonic

-¡Jamás!-Exclamo Eggman-¡E-102 atacalos!

Aquel robot empezaba a dispararles mientras Sonic y los chicos se escondian en unos arbustos

-Ok….¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de cómo vencerlo?-Dijo Sonic pensando en alguna estrategia

-¿Y si usamos la cabeza del Punk?-Dijo el echidna mirando a Malik

-¿Otra vez con lo del Punk? ¡Te estas llevando una buena paliza!-Dijo el egipcio enojado

-¡Ahora si, ya me cansaste enano egipcio!-Dijo el chico rojo

-¿¡Enano egipcio!?¡Cruzaste la línea idiota!-Malik estuvo apunto de golpearlo cuando cierto zorrito detuvo la pelea

-¡Chicos basta, no peleen, deben trabajar en equipo!-El zorrito los regañaba mientras el echidna y el erizo egipcio se disculpaban pero no dejaban de mirarse con miradas asesinas

El robot partió el piso a la mitad haciendo que los cuatro se separaran en dos equipos mientras caían asustados

Knuckles y Malik caen hacia un lago y se mojan mientras el echidna agarra un tronco sin ayudar a Malik

-¡Idiota! ¿¡Queres que me muera ahogado!?-Dijo Malik enojado mientras se agarro al tronco

-¡Es tu culpa! ¡Si no fuera por tu lado enojon, nada de esto no hubiera pasado!-El echidna empezó a discutir

-¿¡Mi culpa!?¡No es mi culpa que me hagas provocar!-Malik seguía discutiendo mientras llegaban a tierra firme-Pero…. ¿Como salimos de esta?

-No se ¿Tenes alguna idea, genio?-Le pregunto

-La verdad….no….¿Y vos?-Malik le pregunto cambio el tema de la discusión

-Tampoco, creí que eras algún genio, pero no, sos un poco tonto-Dijo el echidna insultándolo un poco

-Gracias por ese halagó, idiota-Dijo el egipcio con una venita en su frente

-Como digas pero igual no confío mucho en vos, podrías ser algún espía de esos Metarex que nos atacaron-Dijo desinteresado

Malik se quedo en shock por lo que dijo aquel chico rojo

-¿Quiénes son esos? No los conozco-Dijo un poco triste

El echidna vio al egipcio triste por lo que le dijo, se sintió un poco mal cuando escucharon unas voces

-¡Knuckles! ¡Malik! ¿¡Están bien!?-Eran las voces de Sonic y Tails

El echidna y el erizo egipcio se acercaban a aquel erizo de color azul y al zorrito cuando Malik vio la segunda emerald en el suelo, Malik agarro la emerald cuando una pinza lo agarro junto con la emerald

-¡Jojojojo, ahora tengo doble premio!-El doctor empezó a reír

-¡Soltame gordinflón!-Dijo el egipcio mientras le daba una patada a la pinza pero era inútil

-¡Eggman, suéltalo ya!-Knuckles le dio un fuerte golpe a la pinza no sin antes agarrar a Malik y dejarlo en el piso, Malik lo miro sorprendido

-Gracias por salvarme….-Dijo el egipcio dándole una pequeña sonrisa

-De nada y lamento haber discutido con vos-El echidna le sonreía con una gota en la cabeza

-Je, quedas perdonado, ahora démosle su merecido a ese robot-Dijo Malik con una sonrisa maléfica y el echidna le sonrío igual

Knuckles usa la cabeza de Malik contra el robot y la lanza hasta que Malik le da una fuerte patada y el robot es lanzado junto con Eggman no sin antes maldecirles

-Buen golpe, ena-digo amigo egipcio-Los dos chocan los cinco

-Je, gracias pero….¿Y las chicas donde están?-Pregunto el egipcio

Malik y los demás se fueron a buscar a las chicas, cuando las encontraron con una erizita egipcia en los brazos de Amy, Malik al verla quedo en shock, el sabia quien era

-¡Miren! ¡Esta herida!-Dijo Tails viendo la herida de la chibi, le dieron un golpe en la cabeza

-Mmm será mejor que la llevemos al Thyppon para curarla-Dijo Knuckles cuando seguía mirándola, tenia el mismo peinado que el del erizo egipcio pero solo con coletas

Mientras Malik y compañía llevaban a la eriza egipcia al Thyppon una sombra misteriosa los estaba vigilando

-No se dieron cuenta de que yo la ataque-Dijo la sombra mientras desaparecía

En el Thyppon, la chibi seguía dormida

-Me pregunto quien fue el loco que ataco a esa inocente erizita egipcia-Dijo Knuckles apretando su puño para golpear a aquel idiota

-No se sabe-Dijo Tails

-Pobrecita, espero que este bien-Dijo Cream preocupada

-Lo mejor será que despierte, para que después nos diga que le paso-Dijo Amy mientras Malik le asentía

La erizita egipcia despertó y vio a todos sobresaltada

-¿Dónde estoy…?¿Y como llegué acá?-Pregunto un poco asustada

-¿No sabes como llegaste a este lugar?-Le pregunto Tails

-No…lo único que recuerdo es que una especie de portal me arrastro y luego….una sombra misteriosa me ataco por atrás-Le contesto la chibi un poco asustada pero calmada

Por otro lado Malik estaba mudo y con la cabeza baja

-Y se que mi nii nii esta con ustedes, ¿Puedo hablar con el asolas por favor?-Pregunto la chibi mientras miraba a su nii nii

Malik rompio el silencio mientras agarra el brazo de su querida nee-san

-¿Podemos hablar en la cocina?-Le pregunto Malik a su nee-san con voz baja mientras la chibi le asintió sorprendida

Una vez en la cocina

-Solo puedo decir, paso mucho tiempo nee-san-Dijo Malik sonriéndole mientras la chibi lo abrazaba llorando-ya ya tranquila, estoy bien, solo que estoy con gente fiable, por cierto ¿Cómo van las cosas en nuestro mundo?

-Mal, te andan buscando-Dijo Marik mientras se secaba las lagrimas

-¿Buscándome…? , dios mío, espero que Ryou este bien-Dijo el egipcio preocupado ya que se olvido de ayudar a su amigo con un proyecto

Pero Marik le acaricio la frente con dulzura

-Calma nii nii, el esta bien, de seguro que anda en nuestra búsqueda-Dijo Marik mientras lo calmaba

-De acuerdo me calmo, ¿Volvemos con los demás?-Le pregunto Malik y su nee-san asiente

Cuando volvieron, Marik se presento con todos y dijo que es la nee-san de Malik

-¿Nee-san? ¿Esa enana es tu nee-san pequeña Malik?-Dijo Knuckles un poco burlón mientras que a Marik se le salía una venita en la frente

-Bienvenida y discúlpelo así es el-Dijo Cream apenada

-Gracias jiji-Dijo Marik riendo dulcemente

-¡Bienvenida al Team Rose!-Dijo Amy mientras la abraza fuertemente haciendo que Marik casi no respire, la rosada la suelta-Upsi lo siento

-Descuida-Dijo Marik tosiendo un poco

-Ahora dígannos de donde son-Dijo Tails mirándolos

Marik deja de abrazar a su nii nii y ve a todos seriamente

-De acuerdo….pues Malik y yo somos de otro mundo, ósea, pertenecemos a la tierra-Dijo la chibi señalando aquella bola pequeña

-Entonces ustedes son de un mundo diferente al nuestro ¿Cierto?-Pregunto el zorrito sorprendido

-Exactamente-Dijo Malik con unas gotitas en la cabeza

-Interesante, pero primero vámonos a descansar mañana sera otro dia-Dijo Sonic cansado y los demás asintieron

En la habitación donde estaban los dos erizos egipcios

-¿Cómoda?-Dijo Malik mirando como Marik saltaba en su cama

-Sip, je, tenes amigos geniales nii nii-Dijo Marik sonriendo dulcemente

-Lo se y nee-san-Malik se acerca a su chibi nee-san y la abraza-Je, te extrañe demasiado

-Je, yo igual-Dijo la chibi mientras abrazaba a su nii nii y lanza un chibi bostezo con la boca tapada

-Mejor vámonos a dormir nee-san… ¿Nee-san?...-Malik ve a su nee-san durmiendo y hace lo mismo que ella

Continuara….


	3. Chapter 3:Enfrentamiento

Capitulo 3: enfrentamiento y Bakura

Mientras tanto en el departamento de policía, la nee-san de Malik y Marik estaba esperando a que un oficial llegué, estaba preocupada por ellos ya que últimamente no hay noticias, cuando estuvo apunto de salir para su casa vio a un policía sacándose un chaleco antibalas, probablemente regresaba de alguna misión

-Buenas noches, usted es la señorita Ishtar Isis ¿No?-Pregunto el oficial saludándola

-Si, oficial-Dijo la chica egipcia

-Bueno ¿Quiere tomar un café o algo?-Le ofreció el oficial

-No, gracias, un vaso con agua por favor- contesto la joven egipcia

El oficial se fue a buscar una botella de agua para la joven, la joven egipcia miro una foto de su nii nii y de su nee-san juntos, abrazándose entre los 3,a la morenita se le salio una lagrima, realmente los extrañaba

Flashback

En el parque, una joven egipcia de cabellos negros estaba sentada en un banquito mirando como los dos discutían entre si, la joven morena se acerco a ellos

-¿Haber niños porque se pelean?-Pregunto la mas mayor de los 3

-¡Nee-san, dile a nuestro nii nii que se equivoca con lo que dice!-Exclamo la mediana

-¡No, dile a nuestra nee-san que no me equivoco cuando digo que próximamente habrá un terremoto!-Exclamo también el menor

Isis, la mayor de los Ishtar, puso sus dos manos en los hombros de los dos y dijo lo siguiente:

-No tienen que pelearse por algo serio, todavía no hay terremotos asíque Malik no te preocupes demasiado-Dijo la mayor de los Ishtar calmando a su pequeño nii nii

Malik y Marik se miraron entre y se sonrieron tiernamente y se abrazaron como señal de perdón mientras su otra nee-san los miraba con dulzura

Fin del Flashback

La joven Isis no dejaba de llorar al ver la foto grupal, pero antes de que llegué el oficial, se empezó a secar las lágrimas con un pañuelo y el oficial vuelve con dos vasos de agua mientras cierra la puerta

-Discúlpame pero ¿Me podría pasar una foto de su nii nii y una de su nee-san por favor?- Dijo y pregunto el oficial mientras Isis le mostró las dos fotos y el oficial miraba las fotos seriamente-Muy bien, ahora ¿Podría explicarme que paso con ellos?-Le pregunto

-La verdad…..no se muy bien que paso, lo único que me dijo Ryou es que primero un agujero se llevo a Malik, pero de Marik no se sabe nada, es mi culpa siento que estoy fallando como hermana…-Dijo Isis triste y apunto de llorar pero el oficial se acerco a ella y la tranquilizo

-Señorita no se culpe, usted no hizo nada malo, hace un buen deber de hermana

y no se preocupe los encontraremos-Dijo el oficial mientras la tranquilizaba, Isis le agradeció y estuvo apunto de irse cuando-Si necesita algo solo llámame-Isis le asintió

Mientras tanto en otro lado

Marik en una de las habitaciones del Typphon estaba sentada en una cama mirando su planeta junto con las estrellas mientras lanzo un suspiro profundo

-"Me pregunto si Ryou, mi nee-san y los demás están bien…."-Pensó la morenita preocupada y decidió salir para tomarse un respiro

Mientras estaba afuera caminando para despejar su mente se encontró con un Malik pensativo que también estaba mirando la tierra

-También extrañas nuestro mundo ¿Verdad?-Marik se acercaba a el

-Un poco….-Dijo el joven con una sonrisa triste

-No te preocupes nii nii,te aseguro que volveremos a nuestro mundo sanos y salvos…"Aunque no se si será fácil"-Pensó la egipcia preocupada

-Gracias nee-san-Dijo Malik sonriéndole

De repente se escucho una alarma roja, significa que hay una Chaos Emerald en algún planeta

-Según el radar de Emeralds, esta en ese planeta llamado Jungle of terror-Dijo Amy

-¿Jungle of Terror? Es el nombre más raro para un planeta como ese-Dijo Malik mientras se aguantaba las ganas de reír

-Bueno, como sea, vamos allá-Dijo Sonic

En el planeta Jungle of terror, el grupo se dividió en 2, Marik en el team Rose y Malik en el team Sonic, mientras tanto con el team Rose, Marik se encontraba un poco pensativa y Cream la miraba

-Señorita Marik ¿Qué le sucede?-Pregunto la conejita preocupada

-No…no es nada…-Respondió la chibi egipcia con una sonrisa fingida

-No mientas, no estas ocultando algo ¿Cierto?-Le dijo Amy con desconfianza

-Dije que no es nada¿ Podemos seguir buscando la emerald?-Marik estuvo apunto de irse a buscarla pero Amy la detuvo y la miro a los ojos seriamente, Marik lanzo un suspiro-Esta bien, tengo un problema…. –Marik miro el piso tristemente-la verdad, no tengo ningún poder especial-Dijo mientras suspiro con tristeza

-Podemos ayudarte-Dijo Amy confiada

-¿Cómo?-Le pregunto Marik

-Síguenos-Marik decidió seguirlas para entrenar

Mientras con el team Sonic, una sombra misteriosa los seguía, Malik sintió un escalofrío y miro un arbusto pero no había nada

-"¿Será mi imaginación?"-Pensó el erizo egipcio

-Oye Malik no te quedes parado y sigamos buscando la emerald-Dijo Tails mientras lo llama

Malik volvió al grupo nervioso mientras la sombra lo miro con una sonrisa perturbadora

Mientras tanto en la base de

El doctor veía lo que hacían el Team Sonic y el Team Rose, aunque lo único que le llamo la atención son esos dos erizos nuevos, parecería que tienen algún vinculo o algo, pero eso no le importo, lo único que le importa es que no se metan en sus planes de conseguir las emeralds y de dominar todo Mobius, el doctor llamo a Shadow y a Rouge

-Muy bien Shadow vos te encargas de Sonic y del erizo egipcio nuevo y vos Rouge te encargaras de derrotar al Team Rose y de arrebatarles la emerald-El doctorcito empezó a reír

-Será pan comido eliminar a esas mocosas-Dijo Rouge sonriendo cínicamente mientras iba hacia donde están Amy y las demás

Volviendo con el team Rose, Marik estaba practicando sus técnicas de combate, es decir que esta teniendo un mini enfrentamiento con Amy y Cream, Amy usaba su piko piko hammer para atacar pero Marik lo esquivo y le dio un puñetazo en la cara lanzándola hacia un árbol, Cream uso a Cheese para atacar, Marik estuvo apunto de esquivar pero Cheese convertido en bola la ataco tirandola al piso, Marik salto a tiempo cuando Amy uso su piko piko hammer para darle un golpe en la cabeza tirandola al suelo, las 3 chicas se miraron entre si mientras Marik y Amy respiran del cansancio, Amy se acerco a Marik para darle una felicitación con su mano

-Buen entrenamiento amiga-Dijo la eriza sonriendo

-Je, lo mismo digo-Dijo Marik sonriendo también

De repente Marik vio la segunda emerald en el piso, estuvo apunto de agarrarla cuando de pronto apareció Rouge volando hacia ellas y les arrebata la emerald

-¡Esa emerald es nuestra!-Dijo Amy mirándola con enojo

-Lo siento niñas tontas, pero es mía y se la voy a llevar al doctor-La murciélago se iba a ir cuando Marik le tiro un piedrazo en la cara, Rouge cae y la emerald cae al pantano-¡Maldita egipcia, tirastes mi emerald!-Rouge se pone un tapón para la nariz y salta hacia el pantano

El Team Rose miro el pantano con asco

-Yo no voy a buscar la emerald en un pantano tan asqueroso-Dijo Amy asqueada

-Yo tampoco-Dijo Cream asqueada también mientras abrazaba a su chao

-Ni yo-Suspiro Marik del asco

-Oh no Marik, vos decidiste enfrentarte a Rouge, así que la que tiene que ir al pantano sos vos-Dijo Amy mirándola un poco enojada

Marik suspiro del enojo, se tapo la nariz con sus manos y salto hacia el pantano para recuperar la emerald, cuando vio la emerald atrapada bajo unas algas estuvo apunto de agarrarla cuando algo le agarro la mano, se trataba de Rouge quien miraba a Marik con una mirada de enojo, Marik intento soltarse pero fue inútil ya que Rouge empezo a estrangularla, Marik estuvo apunto de morir cuando empezo a recordar todas las cosas que hizo durante Battle City hasta Battle Ship, Marik le dio una patada a Rouge y se fue a nadar hacia la superficie junto con la emerald en su mano, Rouge intento perseguirla pero una de sus piernas se quedo atorada en una alga, Marik sale del pantano asqueada

-Necesitare bañarme un día de estos-Dijo la chibi egipcia asqueada

Mientras tanto con el team Sonic

-"Me pregunto como estarán mi nee-san y las demás"-Pensó Malik preocupado cuando de repente se escucho una explosión, todos fueron a ver y lo que vieron fue un Chaos Control, se trataba de Shadow quien uso su Chaos Spear para atacarlos a los 3

Sonic y Malik esquivaron el ataque mientras que Knuckles y Tails se protegieron mediante un escudo

-¿¡Shadow!?¿¡Que haces acá!?-Dijo Sonic sorprendido

-Por órdenes del doctor vine a derrotarlos a vos y a ese enano egipcio- Dijo Shadow serio mientras que a Malik se le salieron dos venitas en la frente

-¿¡Quien es ese grosero!?-Exclamo Malik molesto

-El es Shadow, el también trabaja para el doctor pero no tan a menudo-Le explico Sonic a Malik-je ni modo-Sonic salta para atacarlo pero Shadow uso su Chaos Control de nuevo esquivándolo

Malik corre para darle una golpiza pero Shadow lo agarro del brazo, lo puso en la espalda de Malik y empezó a lastimarlo, Malik no dejaba de crujir los dientes del dolor, de pronto Shadow le dio un empujón haciendo que Malik escupa sangre

-Date por vencido mi querido tonto egipcio, si te resistís, tendré que matarte-Dijo el erizo negro mientras ponía su mano en la cara de Malik-Chaos….-De pronto recibió un piedrazo en el rostro-¿¡Quien fue!?-Shadow se volteo molesto y vio que no había nadie

Mientras Shadow se quedo distraído, Sonic uso su spindash para atacarlo y Shadow cayó al suelo herido, Shadow intento pararse pero Tails le lanzo un tornillo y Shadow lo esquivo, Shadow se lanzo para atacarlos pero de pronto recibió una llamada de Eggman

-Shadow retírate, los destruirás en otro momento, vos y Rouge vayan a la base de inmediato-Dijo el doctor desde su comunicación-Talvez vos y tus amigos ganaron Sonic ¡pero la próxima no tendrán tanta suerte!-Dijo el doctor riendose y se corta la comunicación

Mientras en el pantano, Rouge logro salir de allí y aparece volando delante Marik y las chicas para atacarlas de nuevo cuando recibió una llamada de Eggman de nuevo

-Rouge, ven a la base de inmediato, destruirás al Team Rose otro día-Dijo el doctor

-¡Eggman!-Exclamaron Amy y Cream

-¿Quién es ese gordo con bigote?-Pregunto Marik curiosa

-¿¡Gordo con bigote!?¿¡Como te atreves a insultarme mocosa egipcia!?-El doctor se molesto, no le gusta que lo insulten-Bueno, para la próxima no les ira tan fácil-El doctor se empezó a reír y se corto la comunicación

-Mph….nos volveremos a ver y no tendran mucha suerte-Rouge desaparece volando

Marik miraba sorprendida "¿Será que yo y Malik nos ganamos un nuevo enemigo?"Se pregunto la chibi egipcia

Mientras tanto en la base del doctor

-Doctor ¿Por qué nos trajo a la base? Estuve apunto de destruir a Sonic y a ese egipcio-Dijo Shadow molesto

-Y yo estuve apunto de vencer al Team Rose-Dijo Rouge enojada

-¡Silencio! Quiero presentarles a un nuevo aliado-El doctor lo hizo pasar, es un erizo de pelo albino-Di como te llamas

-Mi nombre es Bakura y vine a este lugar para ayudarles-Dijo el erizo sonriente

-"¿Que es lo que trama?"-Pensó Shadow mirando al erizo con sospecha y desconfianza

Mientras tanto en Domino

Ryou estaba esperando a que Isis salga del departamento de policías ya que llevaba como 2 horas allí, Isis no era la única que estaba preocupada por Malik y Marik, Ryou vio como Isis salía del departamento

-¿Alguna novedad?-Pregunto el albino preocupado

-Hable con el oficial y dijo que nos ayudara a buscarlo-Le contesto Isis con una sonrisa melancolica

-No te preocupes Isis, veras que todo saldrá bien y Malik y Marik volverán sanos y salvos-Dijo Ryou animando a la joven

-Gracias Ryou, sos muy amable-Ryou le sonrio a Isis y juntos miraban la luna junto con las estrellas

Continuara…


End file.
